


No, and that's final.

by Isimile



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Harley and Peter want to join the Avengers





	No, and that's final.

“No, and that's final.“ Tony forced himself to stay firm in the face of Peter’s puppy eyes and Harley’s pout. “The criteria for joining a superhero team under the Accords are clear, minimum age of 20 years old and completed training.” The latter had been a lesson learned from how the Avengers had been run. Regardless of her actions before and after being an Avenger, a review had shown that it had been a mistake taking Wanda Maximoff on the mission to Lagos. She had been ill-prepared to be in the field for such a mission. There were of course exceptions. In the case of a world threatening event like another invasion, for example, it would be all hands on deck, including those still in training or those preferring to be kept in the reserves otherwise.

“But the age requirement doesn’t apply for smaller, locally operating teams,” Harley pointed out. “And Peter’s been Spiderman for years already.”

Peter sent him a brief, betrayed look at the latter argument, then turned back to face Tony. “Please, Mr. Stark.”

Tony looked to Rhodey and Logan, hoping for them to step in.

Rhodey just shrugged. “I’m the co-ordinator for the Accords teams. Like you said, they’re not yet eligible for those teams.” His position had been planned for a while yet. As he had learned later, he had been seconded to the Avengers to gain experience working on and leading such a diverse team, with abilities and backgrounds his officer training in the Air Force had not prepared him for. When he had then come online as a Sentinel during Thanos’ invasion and, in the aftermath, been offered training at the Xavier Institute, his superiors had been over the moon. With support from Xavier, Lehnsherr and both Summers brothers, he had quickly been accepted in that role. That Tony, his Guide, was the leader of the first official mixed team, having both mutants, otherwise enhanced and unenhanced on it, was not a problem, as he had proven in the past that he could still see a mission through.

“The Spiderling could be considered a mutant, I guess,” Logan said, “though his mutation isn’t because of the X-Men gene. Keener however...”

Now Harley turned to look to Peter, worried about his reaction.

“We want to join together,” Peter said. “That’s why we want to join your team.”

Tony finally sighed. “Fine, you get to join. But for trainings only. No missions until I say you’re ready.”

“Yes!” they cheered.

“Let’s call Cooper,” Harley said.

“And Alex.” With that they ran off.

“You could have backed me up more,” Tony complained.

“It’s your team,” Logan pointed out.

“And those are your boys,” Rhodey said. “And not just because Peter might actually listen to you and you’re best suited to teach Harley.” They had talked about it before. Harley had the potential to be Tony’s successor as Iron Man when Tony stepped down from active field duty.

“I’d rather have you mentor him. Otherwise he’ll try on his own or keep badgering Alexander for access to _his_ suit,” Logan added. And honestly, Harley was trouble enough as it was. No one wanted to deal with the trouble he’d cause after being trained by those tricksters.

Tony frowned. “I thought his father insists on NDAs.”

“But Alex is still pissed for being grounded for going off planet without permission,” Rhodey pointed out “He might show him out of spite.”

“Yeah, no way. He’s not getting some part magic armour.” Tony stalked out after them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my fictober fills first


End file.
